An Auction
by Nanashio
Summary: Humor, or lack thereof, rated just to be safe. Tyson's up for bid. Oneshot TyKa, onesided TyTa.


Nanaki: [blinks] Nana-chan has tried to accept a challenge!!! [grabs a mallet, and hits a gong]  
  
Gong: GOOOOOOOONGGGGGGG!!!  
  
Nanaki: gasp! it spoke!  
  
Yasuo: ......... uh, riiight... ahem, Nanashi?  
  
Nanashi: I couldn't resist Little Leila-sama made it sound like such fun! see, listen...  
  
Nanaki: [blinks] how can I see what I'm listening to?  
  
Yasuo: [rolls his eyes]  
  
Nanashi: [anime sweatdrops] .......... never mind... just do your jobs, you two...  
  
Nanaki: [blinks, then salutes] yes 'm! inspiring away! [sits down, glaring at Nana-chan]  
  
Nanashi & Yasuo: [anime sweatdrops]  
  
Yasuo: that's how she inspires you?  
  
Nanashi: uh, no... Yasuo, Disclaimer...  
  
Yasuo: [nods] ... DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO TAKAO AOKI, SINCE HE CREATED THEM! good?  
  
Nanashi: yes, thanks... Nanaki...?  
  
Nanaki: [shrugs] eh, he could be better....  
  
Nanashi: [anime sweatdrops] ...... you guys're driving me nuts!  
  
Nanaki: [giggles] I'm kidding! WARNINGS: OOC Kai... and SHOUNEN-AI, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN JUST DON'T READ! BUT WHAT SANE PERSON DOESN'T LIKE SHOUNEN- AI!? ARE YOU MAD, MAN?! MAD?!?!?!  
  
Nanashi: ....... let's start this... oh yeah... it gets pretty lousy halfway. Just another Warning. I started losing patience, that's why it's comes out that way. Just a heads up [ducks under a table]

* * *

Ah, the BeyBlade Association, or BBA for short. The building itself was neat, almost looking like a brand new building, and its grounds were well- tended to. It was a very nice place, filled with friendly employees, mainly due to their friendly employer.  
  
Mr. Stanley Dickenson. An old jolly fellow.  
  
Currently he was in his office, with five young men in their teens. Mr. Dickenson would be lying if he said he didn't favor these young men, because he did. He held great affection for them, since they did so much for him, and for the sport of Beyblading.  
  
Kai Hiwatari, captain of Team BBA, at first he had the personality of a rock; cold, hard and distant. But thanks to the efforts of his team, he eased up slightly. But his training regime was still pretty intense, in some ways. Despite his distant nature, Kai was a good captain, looking out for the younger members of his team, and taking the responsibility of watching out for them, even though he was reluctant to do so in the beginning.  
  
Rei Kon, the Chinese member of the team, who played on the Japanese team during the Asian Championships. He once was seen as a traitor; on the contrary, he was fiercely loyal to his team, since they showed him great loyalty as well. Rei was a year younger than Kai, making him the other to look after the team, when Kai wasn't around. But Rei usually joined in their antics, when he wanted to.  
  
Max Mizuhara, the energetic blader, was an expert with defense, and knew how to use it to his advantage. He made friends very easily, and he appeared a little naive, due to his large blue eyes and freckles over his nose.  
  
Kenny Kyoujo was the team's strategist. He knew nearly everything about Beyblades, and he put solid effort into learning as much as he could; thanks to Kenny, Team BBA went a long way, since Kenny could modify their beyblades to their fullest potential.  
  
And last, but certainly not least. Tyson Kinomiya. Mr. Dickenson was especially fond of this boy; Tyson never realized it, but he was the glue of the team. Tyson had Kai open up, Tyson showed Rei the meaning of loyalty, Tyson and Max were best friends, and Kenny wouldn't have become a member of the team, if it weren't for Tyson.  
  
And Mr. Dickenson was depending on his team to come to his aid once again.  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
The Beyblade stadium of Bay City was getting a little rundown, and was in need of repairs. And since it was mainly because of Team BBA, others thought it was only fair they paid for the repairs. Not because they were being cruel, but because Team BBA hasn't been in action lately. And many of their fans missed them a great deal.  
  
"A fundraiser?" Rei asked, amber eyes showing obvious confusion.  
  
Max grinned, "cool! like carwashes, and all that?" he asked, ocean blue eyes lighting up with the concept of doing something fun.  
  
Rei shook his head, quickly. "No thanks, not interested...! I hate water."  
  
Tyson laughed, while Kenny smiled. Kai rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. Mr. Dickenson chuckled, as he leaned up against his desk.  
  
"How about just a charity Beyblade tournament?" Tyson suggested, with a smile. "I'm all for that idea..."  
  
Kai glanced up, "now that I wouldn't mind," he agreed.  
  
"Ah, no boys... I know how much you love your Beyblade tournaments, but it wouldn't be good for rookie bladers' confidence to battle against the World Champions, would it?" the old man pointed out.  
  
Kenny nodded, typing in his laptop. "True, more than likely other competitors wouldn't want to enter, because they wouldn't want to battle, say Tyson or Kai..." he agreed.  
  
"So, me and Max are the doormats?" Rei asked, in mock offense.  
  
Kai smirked, while Tyson grinned.  
  
Kenny smiled sheepishly, straightening his glasses. "You know what I mean... I was just using them as an example... now, as I was saying, if we did have a charity tournament, no one would want to enter because of the four of you... and that sort of defies the purpose of fundraising, if there's no one to help raise funds."  
  
Max sighed, flopping back into the couch. "Then what can we do?" he asked, slowly.  
  
"I was thinking perhaps an auction," Mr. Dickenson said, with a smile.  
  
"An auction?" everyone, but Kai, asked. The team captain looked at the old man, expectantly.  
  
"Like what? Sell our old beyblades, and shooters?" Rei asked, confused.  
  
"No! Those hold a lot of sentimental value! You can't make me sell them!" Kenny cried out, since he was the one who was able to keep the teams' older versions of their shooters, attack and defense rings, and such.  
  
"No, no, no, Kenny... please, settle down... I have no intention of making you sell such valuable items... they mean a great deal to me, too," Mr. Dickenson assured him.  
  
"Then what sort of auction?" Kai asked.  
  
"I was thinking perhaps one of you would be willing to put yourselves up for auction... highest bidder gets a date with one of you, hm?" Mr. Dickenson said, jovially.  
  
Team BBA anime sweatdropped, all five of them.  
  
"Like who?" Max asked, curiously. He glanced at his teammates.  
  
Mr. Dickenson smiled, "I'll leave that up to you."  
  
They looked at each other. Max stood up, and with his more critical eye, started circling his teammates, one at a time.  
  
First there was Kenny. Kenny anime sweatdropped, "don't even think about it!" he cried, waving his arms frantically. Max ignored him, still looking over the short teen. Kenny was pretty popular, since he was the brains behind the brawn of the team. But in all honesty, Kenny seemed a little... well, dull.  
  
Max shrugged, and walked to Rei. Kenny sighed in relief.  
  
Rei anime sweatdropped, as Max circled him, looking him up and down. Hm, not a bad physique. Very nice physique in all honesty; well-toned arms, nice eyes, charming smile. Rei had it all. But then again, riots usually broke loose thanks to Rei's looks and charm.  
  
Max shook his head, and headed for Kai. Rei blinked, wondering if he should have been offended.  
  
Kai glared at Max, as the blonde walked around him, giving him the once- over. Very impressive. Kai was considered a trademark bishounen, all of the media thought so. Kai had the whole mysterious demeanor down pat, and he was very, very good-looking. And he was really well-built, and who didn't love a very well-toned bishounen? Max almost suggested Kai, until his captain glared at him.  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, and grinned stepping back. Kai, definite no-no. Then the blonde boy made his way to Tyson. And Kai continued to glare at Max, probably for even trying to consider him.  
  
Tyson. Now he was actually very considerable. He had a warm smile, he was friendly, nice to nearly everyone. Even made friends with his opponents after particularly vicious beybattles. And he had a pretty nice body, slender yet muscular thanks to his kendo training.  
  
Then Max grinned, remembering Tyson had quite a few fans out there. Quite a few being a whole lot! Perfect! Tyson was absolutely perfect! Max spun to Mr. Dickenson, throwing an arm around Tyson's shoulders.  
  
"Here's the prize! Tyson'll be perfect!" Max declared.  
  
Kai's eyes widened, "wh-what?!" he sputtered.  
  
Rei blinked, then he grinned, looking over Tyson, from the feet up. Tyson anime sweatdropped, then blushed, and glared at Rei for looking at him like that.  
  
"Well?" Max pressed.  
  
"... I'd bid, if Tyson were the prize," Rei said, cheerfully.  
  
Kai glared at the nekojin, but Rei never noticed.  
  
Mr. Dickenson laughed, "I think it sounds like a fine idea... Tyson's personality has made him well-liked in the world of Beyblade."  
  
"More like well-loved," Kenny said, smiling. "Tyson has a lot of people who hold admiration and affection for him... so yeah, I agree Tyson will be perfect, and with him as the prize, the amount of money we should make will be impressive."  
  
"Plus, he's on the market," Max added, with a grin.  
  
"Tyson?" Mr. Dickenson said, glancing at the boy questioningly.  
  
"......." Tyson pursed his lips, as he thought about it. Hey, it was for charity. The BeyBlade stadium was in pretty rough condition, and it kept other bladers from entering tournaments.  
  
"...... Sure, why not?" Tyson said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
No one noticed Kai's eyes were flashing with rage, as his hands were clenched into trembling fists. No way was this actually happening!  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
Over a week later, things were ready to roll.  
  
"Wow, all this for me...?" Tyson asked, looking around. They were in Mr. Dickenson's enormous front yard, which was decorated plainly, navy blue and light blue being the main color scheme. A small stage for Tyson to stand on. A chair as well, as many thought this could go on for a while, and Tyson may need to sit down. And beside the chair was a podium.  
  
Which would be Max's spot, since he said he would be more than happy to be the auctioneer.  
  
And in front of the small stage were many rows of seats.  
  
"When does all this start?" Tyson asked, stepping up on the stage, as he sat down.  
  
"As soon as people show up..." Max informed him, cheerfully straightening his tie. He was told to wear a suit, just to make it more professional.  
  
"Man, this'll be embarrassing if only three people show up... or even less," Tyson said, sighing.  
  
Max grinned. "Heh, trust me, Ty... you'll be getting way more than just three, trust me," he said, with an assuring wink.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Heh, I spread the word out... e-mail is a marvelous thing, you know..."  
  
Tyson raised an eyebrow, "who'd you e-mail?"  
  
"Old friends, of course..." the blonde boy said, cheerfully.  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Uh, heh... that's for me to know," Max said, smiling.  
  
In half an hour people began to arrive. Tyson anime sweatdropped as he was looked over. Many girls were giggling and examining him; as well as several guys. Apparently Tyson was attractive on both levels. A 'bishounen' for the girls, and a 'cutie' for the guys.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes, as everyone made eyes at Tyson, as if he were just a piece of merchandise. And technically he was, what with letting himself be bought! Kai instantly felt horrible for having such a thought.  
  
Tyson was doing this out of the goodness of his heart. It was the way he was. Tyson wanted others to experience beybattles in a real stadium the way they once had.  
  
... But Kai still couldn't settle the burning feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.  
  
**oooXXXooo  
**  
"... So, it is true, you're the prize."  
  
Tyson blinked, looking up. Then he laughed, "hey, Johnny! How ya been?" he greeted, with a friendly smile.  
  
Johnny, the flamehaired member of the Majestics, smirked. "Not too bad... Robert and Enrique insisted I come along, ya know, since I didn't believe this was really happening."  
  
Tyson shrugged, with a grin. "It's happening, highest bidder gets me for a whole day."  
  
"As in twelve hours?" another voice asked.  
  
Tyson glanced to his right, spotting Michael from the All-Starz. "Hey, Mikey!" he greeted, with a laugh. Michael snickered.  
  
"Hey, Tyson... how're you?" he asked.  
  
"... Fine..."  
  
"..... I mean as a date."  
  
Tyson anime sweatdropped, then he smirked. "Not to toot my own horn, but... beep beep..." he said, lightly. Johnny rolled his eyes, while Michael laughed.  
  
Tyson stood up, looking around. "Wow, I had no idea there would be this many familiar faces...." he commented, in slight astonishment. He just spotted Enrique, Oliver, Ian, Spencer, Lee, and Kevin.  
  
"Well, a date with the cute Tyson Kinomiya is pretty hard to come by, on the open market," Michael said with a shrug. Tyson blushed.  
  
Cute? Since when did his former opponents even begin considering him cute?  
  
"... Kai made things a little difficult," a softer voice said, quietly.  
  
Tyson blinked, looking at the new arrival. Storm blue eyes widened, meeting with icy blue eyes.  
  
"Tala!"  
  
Tala smiled faintly. "Hello, Tyson..."  
  
"Whoa, you came all the way from Russia for this?"  
  
".... It was an opportunity I couldn't afford to miss," Tala explained, eyeing Tyson, in a very unsubtle manner. Which caused the world champion to blush, while staring at Tala in mild disbelief.  
  
"Hey, I came all the way from the US, don't I get a little credit?" Michael said, with a grin.  
  
"... Aw, more competition than I was expecting," Rei said, strolling up, as he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.  
  
"Just you guys, right?" Tyson teased. "Don't think I can handle any more than this..."  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
Kai's eyes flashed, dangerously. How dare they all assume they can flirt with Tyson just because his Dragon was doing this!  
  
He quickly made mental notes of who to massacre after this was over. Johnny, Michael, Tala, Rei...  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
"Hey, Tyson... I can't wait to see what kinda fun we'll have once I win," Enrique said, walking up. Robert by his side, who rolled his eyes. Then the captain of the Majestics smiled at Tyson.  
  
"It's admirable that you are doing this for your fellow beybladers, Tyson," he commented.  
  
Tyson scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, well... every little bit helps... you gonna contribute, Rob?"  
  
Robert blinked, then smiled, "you flatter me... you want me to bid?"  
  
Tyson blushed, "what?! Uh, I... um, it's up to you! Hey, don't all of you look at me like that! I'm not looking for a boyfriend, I'm just doing this as a favor!"  
  
Rei laughed, "you're cute, Tyson..."  
  
Tyson blushed further, "hey, knock it off! I don't like blushing!"  
  
"Hey, guys... off, off, away you go...!" Max called, rushing over, and proceeded to scoot the guys away. "Go take a seat, we're ready to start... paddles are on your seats, get going..."  
  
Max hopped up to his podium. Tyson sighed, then blinked, seeing Tala still standing there, watching the ponytailed boy intently.  
  
Tyson blinked, then felt his cheeks grow warm again.  
  
Max anime sweatdropped. "Tala, go sit down, please," he whispered.  
  
"... I'm going to win you, Tyson," Tala promised, softly. "I won't lose something I've wanted this badly." Then he turned, and headed for a seat.  
  
Tyson stared after the cyborg, stunned. And his heart pounding hard in his chest. No one has ever looked at him like that, while saying that sort of thing before.  
  
... It was interesting.  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
"Note to self," thought Kai, while glaring at Tala. "Rip Tala's damn head off!"  
  
**oooXXXooo  
**  
Max grinned, waving to the crowd. "Hi, everyone! Welcome to the 1st Annual Beyblade Charity Drive... usually there would be more events, but since it's the 1st, we'll start small..." he said, gesturing at Tyson. "You will be bidding for this beautiful creature, Tyson Kinomiya"  
  
Wild applause, and whistles were made by the audience. Tyson laughed, looking a little embarrassed as he waved at everyone, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Bidding will start at... Tyson?"  
  
Tyson blinked, "what?"  
  
"What's the bidding starting at?" Max asked. Tyson anime sweatdropped.  
  
"You're asking me? You're the auctioneer, Max," he pointed out.  
  
Rei grinned, raising his paddle, "allow me... 50."  
  
Max blinked, then he snickered, "alright, starting with 50 dollars to Rei..."  
  
And so it all began.  
  
**oooXXXooo**  
  
Kai frowned yet again. His list of who to kill was getting to be way too long. If he did carry out his plans with his list, more than likely he'd have to kill everyone in the place.  
  
And that would defy the purpose of a fundraiser if there was no one to help raise funds by contributing their money.  
  
... Tyson's warm heart and giving personality never used to bother Kai. Until now.  
  
**oooXXXooo  
**  
"150," Enrique tried again.  
  
"160," Robert retorted, with an amused smile.  
  
Enrique sighed, slapping his forehead, "200!" he tried.  
  
"250," Robert shot back.  
  
Max anime sweatdropped, while Tyson was blushing, yet trying not to laugh. The blonde beyblader grinned, and pointed at Robert with his gavel. "We got 250 from Robert," he said, cheerfully. "Any other bids?"  
  
"260," Michael offered.  
  
Robert anime sweatdropped, then shrugged, "280...!"  
  
"290," Lee decided to try.  
  
Rei blinked, while Lee shrugged at him with a helpless grin. Mariah rolled her eyes, and held up her paddle, wondering if girls could bid too.  
  
"300," Mariah declared.  
  
"Beaten by a girl! That ain't right!" Eddy from the All-Starz gasped. He shook Michael by his shoulders, "c' mon, man!"  
  
"Eddy, relax..." Michael said, rolling his eyes as he pushed Eddy away. "325," he added. Then he smirked as Mariah glared at him.  
  
Rei couldn't help but laugh. These guys were pretty funny. "330," he offered.  
  
"We got 330 from Rei..." Max said, cheerfully.  
  
"350," Bryan said, sounding bored.  
  
"Whoops, Rei got beaten by Bryan again..." Max joked. "350, now..." The freckled boy was struggling not to laugh as Rei glared at him for his little statement.  
  
Tyson shook his head with a grin, since he was finding this whole thing pretty amusing. Then he glanced at Tala, a little perplexed, since the cyborg still didn't bid anything.  
  
"Whew... almost got me a little nervous there... me and Tala..." Tyson thought, with a faint smile. "A little unusual, but who am I to judge?"  
  
It went for a while, the bids getting higher and higher. Mainly due to Michael, Robert, and Enrique, who clearly had money to burn.  
  
"950," Enrique tried again.  
  
"We got 950 from Enrique!" Max said, loudly. Then he grinned at Tyson, "man, who'da thought you were worth so much?" he joked. Tyson blinked, then swung his arm in attempts of hitting his best friend. Max laughed, dodging the halfhearted blow.  
  
"970," Robert said, calmly.  
  
Enrique anime sweatdropped. Tyson grinned, waving at Enrique. "Hey, thanks for trying Enrique-poo..." he teased. "Better luck next time..."  
  
Kai gritted his teeth, now in desperate need to hurt someone. Mainly the two Majestics, and All-Star.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Enrique declared, standing up. "1000...!"  
  
A collective gasp arose. Tyson stared, his eyes wide. Michael blinked, then visibly cringed in defeat. He slouched in his seat, muttering something about it being too much for him at the moment.  
  
"A little eager, aren't you?" Oliver said, dryly.  
  
"C' mon, Oliver... it's just a little bit of fun... for charity no less... you can't say I'm not a giving guy," Enrique replied, with a shrug.  
  
"Uh... uh... wow... uh, one thousand, for Enrique..." Max said, staring in awe. "Any other bids....?" he asked, slowly. There was shifting, and clearly torn people, but no one made a move to make another bid. Max raised his gavel, "alright, going for 1000 dollars... going once... going twice..."  
  
"1100," a cool, collected voice said. Max blinked, noticing the holder of the paddle. Everyone quickly looked towards who made the bid, spotting a red-haired cyborg with cold blue eyes, looking as calm and collected as ever. Tala.  
  
Tyson stared, in shock.  
  
"Whoa..." Max said, stunned. Then he grinned weakly, "nice try, Enrique... now we have 1100, from Tala... any other bids... no?" He quickly scanned the crowd. Then shrugged, "alright... now going once... going twi..."  
  
"1200..." another cold voice said. Once again getting the attention of everyone in the area. All turning towards a young man, with silvery-grey and black hair, and chilly violet-grey eyes. Kai.  
  
Again, Tyson was stunned.  
  
Kai and Tala began a glaring match.  
  
"1300," Tala said, coldly.  
  
"1400," Kai replied.  
  
"1500."  
  
"1600."  
  
"1700."  
  
Kai's eyes flashed, "you forgot who I am, Tala..." he said, darkly. "2000."  
  
Max's jaw nearly hit the podium as he stared at his team captain in total amazement. Tyson could only stare at the entire exchange, with wide eyes.  
  
Rei blinked, then grinned faintly. Things got way too rich for his blood by the time the bids reached 500 dollars. Now here Kai and Tala were, bidding like it was just petty change. The nekojin glanced up at Tyson, with a wry smile. Tyson was blushing. And who could blame him? At the moment two of the coldest guys in the world of Beyblade were fighting over him. In public no less, right out in the open for anyone to see.  
  
"... You think your status intimidates me?" Tala spat. "2100," he shot back.  
  
"Uh, guys...? You shouldn't make bids you can't pay..." Max called, meekly.  
  
Kai and Tala continued to glare at each other. "I can easily afford this!" they both snapped.  
  
Max cringed, stepping back a bit. "Okay, okay... sorry..." he mumbled.  
  
"2200."  
  
"2300."  
  
"2400...!"  
  
"2500!"  
  
"Tala, you bastard... 3000!" Kai snarled.  
  
Everyone stared in shock. Then they looked up at Tyson for a reaction of some kind. Only to find none, as the ponytailed boy continued to stare at Kai and Tala, with wide eyes and his jaw hanging.  
  
**oooXXXooo  
**  
The bidding battle between Kai and Tala continued on, for quite a while. The sun even began to set. And no one was ready to leave. It was actually a very intense moment for them all to witness. So much passion! So much competitiveness! All for the Holder of Dragoon.  
  
The only one who seemed to be growing bored of the battle was the auctioneer. Max yawned, leaning against his podium, resting his chin in his hand. Then he blinked, "uh, sorry... what'd Tala say?"  
  
"7200," Oliver answered.  
  
"Oh... 7200, going to Tala... any other bids...?" Max half-yawned. "Like I need to ask."  
  
"7500," Kai growled.  
  
"7700..." Tala hissed.  
  
"... You can't have him!" Kai snapped.  
  
"... Ugh, ending this... I have 7700... any other bids?" Max asked, hastily. "None? Alright, going once..."  
  
"Shut up, Max! 8000!" Kai said, glaring at the blonde boy.  
  
"Erm, I was kidding..." Max said, grinning weakly. "I have 8000..." Max glanced at Tyson, then snickered, as the ponytailed boy's expression hardly changed at all. Only now he was sitting, with his eyes wide and his jaw hanging.  
  
"8014," Rei said, loudly.  
  
"Whaa...?!" Kai and Tala growled.  
  
Rei shrugged, gesturing at the others behind him. Michael, Eddy, Robert, Enrique, Johnny, Lee, Mariah, Ian, Bryan, Spencer. They all waved cheerfully, while the three members of the Majestics waved their checkbooks cheerfully, while Oliver rolled his eyes, then glared at Enrique.  
  
"We're all willing to share Tyson..." Michael said, with a lighthearted grin.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kai and Tala shouted.  
  
"... I have 8014..." Max said, with a laugh. This was getting kinda fun.  
  
"8030...!" Tala growled.  
  
"... Awwwwwwwww...!" the other bidders groaned in mock disappointment.  
  
"8050...!" Kai spat. His eyes were blazing as he glared viciously at the former Demolition Boy. "He's mine, Tala... get that through your cybergenetic programming... Tyson is mine, and mine alone... anyone who says different will pay...!"  
  
"You don't scare me, Kai..." Tala said, coldly. "8060," he added, glancing at Max.  
  
Max blinked, "uh, right... Tyson, going for 8060.... going once... going..."  
  
"8100...!" Kai snarled. Tala's eyes flashed, ready to outdo Kai again. Only he was tackled to the lawn by a dozen people, several hands covering his mouth.  
  
"That's enough! We kinda wanna eat!" Kevin pointed out, his fangs glinting as he grinned.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" Mariah whined.  
  
"This is getting rather tiresome..." Robert agreed.  
  
"You're telling me... and I only bidded once!" Johnny said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Go Max... do your thing...!" Rei ordered, also making sure to keep Tala's mouth sealed from making another bid. The cyborg was struggling, causing the several people dogpiling him to move and panic.  
  
"He's gonna get up!" Eddy shrieked. Everyone looked up at him, with an anime sweatdrop. Eddy blinked, then scowled, "shut up," he mumbled.  
  
"Alright! I got 8100 from Kai... any other bids? Going once...! Going twice...!" Max said, loudly and quickly. Tala nearly tore off Rei's hand which still covered his mouth. "SOLD to Kai!" Max hollered, slamming his gavel against the podium.  
  
"Whoo!" "Alright, Kai!" "Way t' go!" "Persistant guy, ain't he?!" "Lucky Tyson...!" several cheers were made, as well as applause. Many of the witnesses applauded, and whistled.  
  
Kai blinked, confused. Then he glanced at Tala who was still laying on the grass, Rei and Michael still pinning him down. Tala glared at Kai. Then sighed, and got to his feet easily. Rei and Michael blinked as the slid off the cyborg and landed on the lawn.  
  
Tala stomped up to Kai, and their eyes met in another heated glaring match. Kai's jaw tightened as Tala's blue eyes glinted menacingly.  
  
"... You cheated," Tala said, coldly.  
  
Kai blinked, then smirked slightly, "maybe."  
  
Tyson blinked, finally snapping out of it, and he slowly made his way to Kai and Tala. Both of the cold boys turned to Kai's prize. The ponytailed boy blinked again. "I can't believe... why'd you...? I don't get... uh... you guys are nuts... a night with me... it isn't worth that much!"  
  
"... It is..." Tala said, calmly.  
  
"... To us," Kai added.  
  
Tala glanced at Kai, "enjoy your prize, Kai... while you can, at least."  
  
Kai stared intently at Tyson, almost ignoring Tala, "I intend to."  
  
Tyson blushed brightly.  
  
**oooXXXooo  
**  
"... I wasn't expecting this kinda night, Kai..." Tyson said, smiling as he licked his icecream cone.  
  
"What were you expecting?" Kai asked, then licked his lips slightly, as he watched his prize use his tongue in such an intriguing way.  
  
"... I dunno... maybe a night, sittin at home, you telling me to shut up all night..."  
  
"That was the idea... but since I paid so much... why not have fun with it?" Kai said, dryly.  
  
"You really didn't have to pay that much, you know..." Tyson said, with a guilty expression.  
  
"... I didn't want you ending up with Tala..." Kai grunted.  
  
"That's the only reason?" Tyson asked, looking hurt. "Just to keep me away from Tala..?"  
  
"... Yes... that, and having you to myself."  
  
Tyson blinked, looking up at Kai, "what?"  
  
"It gets a little annoying, having to share you with Rei, Max, and Kenny all the time... just having you, your smile, aimed only at me..." Kai glanced at Tyson, smiling very slightly. "Whatever I paid, was easily worth it, just to have you to myself."  
  
Tyson blushed, as he smiled, "well, since you put it that way..." Suddenly he laughed, "instead of going through all that, Mr. Dickenson should've just asked you for a donation... you paid enough."  
  
Kai's usual stoic expression softened a bit. "He could have... but I had to see my competition."  
  
"What competition?"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "you have any idea how many people have a crush on you?"  
  
Tyson blinked, licking the drop of icecream, running down the side of his cone. Then shook his head, unable to answer, as he continued licking the drops of melting icecream.  
  
"Too many," Kai muttered, almost to himself.  
  
After a moment of comfortable silence, except for the crunching of Tyson's cone, the pair continued their way back to Kinomiya Dojo. Once reaching the front door, Kai sighed slightly. Which instantly caught Tyson's attention.  
  
"What's up, Kai?"  
  
"... Things... are going to be back to normal tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson blinked.  
  
"Me... having to share your smile with Rei, Max, and Kenny..."  
  
Tyson blinked again, then smiled sheepishly. "You're really a sap at heart, aren't you, Kai?" he teased. Then he laughed as Kai shot him a look of annoyance.  
  
"Anyways..." Tyson went on, trying to hide the rising blush once again creeping into his cheeks. "If they do try and do the whole bidding me off again... I think I'll have to decline..."  
  
Kai blinked, "why's that?"  
  
"As of tonight, I consider myself off the market..." Tyson smiled, cheerfully. He stepped up to his captain, and planted a light kiss on Kai's lips.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. Tyson's lips were chilled from the icecream, his mouth tasting sweet like vanilla and chocolate.  
  
"... Off the..?" Kai said, swallowing.  
  
Tyson shrugged, and headed for the door, "g' night, Kai... I had fun tonight... see you when I see you..." he said lightly.  
  
Kai's hands twitched. Then he walked after Tyson, spinning him around, holding his shoulders. "Mine," he said, softly. Then brought his mouth to Tyson's, in a long lingering kiss. Gently dipping his tongue into Tyson's mouth, tasting the cool sweetness of the smaller blader's mouth.  
  
Tyson blinked, then smiled into the kiss, resting his hands around Kai's waist, returning the kiss. Kai pulled away from Tyson a bit, breathing a little heavily. Slowly he opened his eyes, gazing into stormy blue eyes that he grew so fond off.  
  
"... Mine," the team captain repeated.  
  
Tyson smiled warmly. "Yours," he replied.

* * *

Yasuo: ..... oh dear Kami! [falls over]  
  
Nanaki: [giggles, and pokes Ya-kun with a stick]  
  
Yasuo: [from the floor] ... QUIT IT!  
  
Nanashi: heh... alright, that probably wasn't exactly what anyone had in mind, and I'm not very satisfied with the lack of... what's it called... uh... whatever, it lacks. But anywho, I had fun writing this, and though it's not satisfactory to me, it doesn't blend... but ah well, I liked writing it 


End file.
